


Siab do dheòir, do ghaol tha sàbhailt

by TheSaezz



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Original Fiction, Original Slash, Original Universe, POV Original Character, Slice of Life, mentions of konoha
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSaezz/pseuds/TheSaezz
Summary: Inspirò il più discretamente possibile e strofinò il palmo della mano contro i jeans per nascondere un leggero tremore, poi espirò con lentezza e alzò quella stessa mano per tirare il portone della Sala grande.Dopo un istante di esitazione la fece ricadere lungo il fianco, fissando con sguardo vacuo il legno massiccio della soglia. Qualcuno alle sue spalle, senza ombra di dubbio Shun, sbuffò sonoramente.





	

Inspirò il più discretamente possibile e strofinò il palmo della mano contro i jeans per nascondere un leggero tremore, poi espirò con lentezza e alzò quella stessa mano per tirare il portone della Sala grande.  
Dopo un istante di esitazione la fece ricadere lungo il fianco, fissando con sguardo vacuo il legno massiccio della soglia. Qualcuno alle sue spalle, senza ombra di dubbio Shun, sbuffò sonoramente.  
"Ti stai esercitando nella telepatia? Vuoi vedere se riesci ad aprire la porta solo con la forza della tua mente? Io una volta ci sono riuscita! ... Ah no, ho creato una raffica di vento con uno starnuto, quella l'ha aperta."Disse allegra Yume.  
"Non credo si tratti di questo..."Le bisbigliò in maniera discreta Rise.  
"Per spostare gli oggetti con il pensiero si usa la telecinesi, non la telepatia."La corresse atono Siva nello stesso istante.  
Tora ignorò tutti e tre.  
"Ti è venuta una di quelle tue inutili tare mentali?"Gli chiese Shun infilando le mani in tasca con aria seccata - non aveva bisogno di voltarsi per sapere quale posizione avesse assunto, "Fattela passare in fretta, non ho intenzione di restare a fissare la tappezzeria del corridoio per tutta la sera."  
Sentì un rumore attutito e un cupo borbottio, probabilmente Kiku aveva appena dato una gomitata al demone e gli aveva rivolto qualche insulto colorito, ma restò immobile senza dire nulla.  
"Tora."Berciò annoiato il suo Generale del Nord, "Posso sentire le rotelle del tuo cervello che vanno in tilt. Qualsiasi cosa tu stia pensando, smetti di pensarla ed entra a dare il bentornato al tuo marmocchio."  
Finalmente si voltò ad affrontarlo, pronto a dirgliene un paio sul suo modo di fare così rude.  
"Non sono andato a salvarlo."Furono invece le parole che pronunciò.  
Richiuse la bocca col suono secco di denti che battevano tra loro, sorpreso più di chiunque altro per quella sua piccola perdita di controllo - ma non era forse sempre così? Se si trattava di Will, la più piccola incertezza rischiava di mandarlo nel pallone.  
Siva alzò gli occhi dal proprio libro e lo osservò con una lieve increspatura della fronte, Rise e Yume si scambiarono un'occhiata confusa e forse un po' preoccupata, mentre Kiku si limitò ad inarcare un sopracciglio.  
Shun alzò teatralmente gli occhi al soffitto.  
"Certo che non sei andato."Sbuffò incrociando le braccia al petto, "Eri nel bel mezzo di una missione pericolosa nell'angolo più remoto del regno dei demoni. Questo comunque non ti ha impedito di renderti conto che l'ultima lettera che ti aveva mandato era un falso e di organizzare il salvataggio insieme a Sam. Non sei andato a salvarlo perché dovevi prima salvare te stesso _e_ un intero villaggio. C'ero anche io, ricordi?"  
Ricordò con una smorfia il momento in cui si era reso conto che le parole che stava leggendo non erano state scritte dal ragazzo, e l'intenso panico che lo aveva attanagliato. La contraffazione era stata quasi perfetta e tutt'ora si chiedeva con un po' di apprensione quando fosse iniziato l'inganno e cosa sarebbe potuto accadere se non se ne fosse accorto.  
"Inoltre."Continuò l'amico, interrompendo con prepotenza la spirale di cupi pensieri, "La faccenda non ti riguardava. Solo Sam e Will avevano il diritto di chiudere i conti con quel villaggio di mentecatti."  
Provò a protestare, ma in fondo sapeva che l'altro aveva ragione. Konoha rappresentava il fantasma nel passato di entrambi i ragazzi e solo loro due potevano gettarselo alle spalle.  
In fondo, lasciarsi indietro quel passato era proprio il motivo per cui Will aveva deciso di passare un periodo nel villaggio della foglia.  
"Non avrei comunque dovuto lasciare che lui e Tenten andassero da soli."Borbottò comunque.  
Shun assottigliò l'unico occhio visibile, poi scosse la testa con un verso seccato e lo oltrepassò.  
"Fai un po' il cazzo che ti pare, io tutta la sera in corridoio non ce la passo."Berciò spalancando teatralmente il portone.  
Cosa che non passò inosservata a chi, all'interno della Sala, era più vicino all'uscio. Tora non riuscì a non irrigidirsi quando incontrò lo sguardo calmo di Itako.  
"Scusalo..."Mormorò scontento Kiku mentre gli passava di fianco, senza dubbio diretto verso Shun per dirgliene quattro - non che sarebbe servito a qualcosa...  
Tora fece un altro impercettibile respiro profondo, poi sorrise alla donna.  
La matrona del Clan era splendida come sempre, con i capelli legati in una treccia e raccolti attorno al capo come una corona, e aspettava con regale pazienza che le si avvicinasse per parlare. Lui accettò la tacita richiesta e si districò tra le persone presenti - sembrava esserci tutta la vallata, talmente la stanza era piena.  
"Sei stranamente in ritardo."Gli disse a mo' di saluto, ingentilendo il commento con un sorriso affettuoso.  
Tora, abituato ad affrontare con sicurezza gli arcigni senatori del proprio regno, abbassò il capo con leggero imbarazzo.  
"Ho potuto liberarmi solo adesso."Si scusò con espressione rammaricata.  
Non era neanche una bugia, aveva dovuto compilare rapporti su rapporti riguardo quell'interminabile missione, ma era anche vero che non si era impegnato troppo per affrettare i tempi burocratici, cosa che invece aveva sempre fatto se si trattava di essere al fianco di Will il prima possibile.  
Si rese conto con una smorfia di aver dato, per quel giorno, un'ennesima prova di codardia.  
Itako non disse nulla, limitandosi ad osservarlo con un'espressione che gli ricordava fin troppo sua madre quando sapeva qualcosa più dei figli, poi spostò lo sguardo su un punto preciso della sala e lui ne seguì la traiettoria.  
La sala era davvero gremita di persone, piena quasi all'inverosimile, e tutte quante cantavano e ballavano e ridevano per festeggiare il ritorno del giovane lord. C'era una tale confusione che era quasi impossibile distinguere i singoli suoni, le risate sembravano il boato di un tuono, i passi di danza facevano quasi tremare il pavimento e le conversazioni erano indiscernibili.  
Eppure Tora riconobbe immediatamente il battito del cuore di Will.  
Era seduto ad un tavolo vicino al fuoco con al fianco la sorella e sembrava immerso in un lungo discorso. In tutto quel caos i due fratelli erano gli unici agenti calmi, il centro della festa e allo stesso tempo il punto più lontano da essa.  
Avevano i capi chini in avanti, i volti vicini, le spalle pressate l'una contro l'altra come per darsi sostegno a vicenda, e ogni tanto si scambiavano risatine sciocche e sorrisi complici.  
"Quando fanno così mi sembra quasi di rivederli bambini."Gli disse Itako senza smettere di osservarli.  
Non lo fece neanche lui e non poté fare a meno di sorridere sollevato nel sapere che il loro rapporto non era cambiato. Se i due fratelli erano capaci di comportarsi con così tanta intimità, se Sam non aveva timore ad abbandonare le proprie difese vicino al fratello, allora voleva dire che Konoha aveva fallito, che non era riuscita a macchiare l'animo di Will.  
Shun si avvicinò in quel momento al duo e attirò l'attenzione di Sam con qualche battuta che si perse nella confusione, la ragazza gli rispose con stampato in volto un sorriso furbetto e diede una leggera gomitata al fratello, per poi indicargli la sua direzione.  
Quando i suoi grandi occhi azzurri gli si posarono addosso Tora si sentì mancare il fiato.  
Quasi non si accorse di Itako che si allontanava, troppo intento ad osservare il modo in cui il volto del ragazzo si era illuminato e come avesse scavalcato senza cerimonie il tavolo, sotto le proteste indignate di Fionna.  
Gli fu davanti in men che non si dica, poco più di un passo a separarli, con gli occhi brillanti e un enorme sorriso.  
Era l'essere più bello che Tora avesse mai visto.  
"Ti stavo aspettando."Gli disse senza traccia di accusa nelle parole, e tutti i dubbi e le paranoie che lo avevano tormentato in quel periodo sparirono come d'incanto al suono di quella voce che tanto gli era mancata.  
"Mi sei mancato."Mormorò annullando la distanza tra loro e prendendogli dolcemente il volto tra le mani.  
Gli occhi di Will, se possibile, s'illuminarono ancora di più e con un altro sorriso poggiò le proprie mani sul suo petto, giocherellando distrattamente con la croce celtica che gli aveva regalato tanti anni prima.  
"Shun mi ha detto che fuori dalla sala stavi avendo una crisi esistenziale sul fatto di non essermi venuto a salvare."Gli disse dopo un po' con espressione divertita.  
Maledisse internamente l'amico, gentile come sempre, e si limitò ad un sospiro imbarazzato senza negare.  
"Devo aver distrutto del tutto l'immagine di grande principe che avevo prima, eh?"Scherzò disegnando con il pollice dei cerchietti sulla sua mascella.  
Will sorrise con aria scanzonata, "Quell'immagine è stata distrutta parecchio tempo fa."  
Tora ridacchiò, stranamente sollevato da quella risposta.  
Poi si schiarì la gola e tornò serio, "Mi spiace che ti sia accaduta una cosa del genere."  
Will fece una scrollata di spalle e lo guardò dritto negli occhi, "E' stata una mia decisione andare a Konoha e né tu, né Sam dovete sentirvi in colpa per non avermelo impedito."  
Fece scivolare le mani dal petto fino alla schiena e poggiò la fronte proprio sopra il suo cuore, Tora senza pensarci due volte se lo strinse contro.  
"Ne avevo bisogno, sai? Ho scoperto un sacco di cose sui miei genitori, mi sono anche allenato con l'uomo che ha insegnato a mio padre tutto quello che sapeva. Non dico che improvvisamente gli voglio bene, però..."  
"Lo hai compreso un po' meglio."Concluse per lui.  
Will fece un verso di assenso e per un po' rimasero così, senza dirsi nulla. Tora si accorse con una punta di divertimento che avevano iniziato a dondolare a tempo della musica dolce che alcuni membri del clan avevano iniziato a suonare.  
"Hanno cercato di farmi innamorare di una del villaggio."Borbottò dopo un po' il ragazzo.  
Tora sbattè un paio di volte le palpebre, preso alla sprovvista, ma il tono indignato con cui glielo aveva comunicato lo convinse che non c'era motivo per fermare il loro dolce ondeggiare.  
"Si chiama Sakura e ha un carattere davvero terribile. Non so come quei vecchiacci abbiano potuto credere che potesse funzionare. Voglio dire... Ogni tanto mi sembrava di avere un'infatuazione per lei, ma poi mi trattava male o mi parlava con saccenza e c'era una parte di me che pensava sempre cose come ' _lui_ non mi avrebbe detto queste cose', oppure ' _lui_ sa sempre come aiutarmi'..."  
Alzò il capo dal suo petto e lo osservò con il naso arricciato ed un broncio adorabile.  
"Ho iniziato a capire che c'era qualcosa che non andava quando hanno tentato di convincermi che lei era il mio primo amore. Mi avevano sigillato la memoria, ma sapevo con assoluta certezza che il mio primo amore non avrebbe mai potuto essere una persona come lei."  
"Ah, davvero?"Si ritrovò a chiedere con un sorrisino.  
Will scosse il capo con un sorriso giocoso, "Il mio primo amore è il più gentile di tutti ed è assolutamente perfetto... Anche se alle volte ha delle tare mentali proprio sciocche."  
Tora non potè evitarsi di scoppiare a ridere, soprattutto per l'espressione ridicola che seguì la frase. Quasi non riusciva a capacitarsi di aver passato tutti quei mesi lontano da lui, dalla sua allegria e la sua dolcezza.  
Portò nuovamente le mani ad incorniciargli il volto e si chinò quel che bastava per posargli un bacio sulle labbra, Will non fece attendere la propria risposta neanche per un istante e si alzò sulle punte per venirgli incontro e prolungare il contatto.  
"Sei il mio mondo, _Mo chridhe_."Gli mormorò poi a fior di labbra, poggiando la fronte contro la sua, "Il solo pensiero di perderti o farti del male mi manda nel panico più totale."  
Will, con le braccia allacciate attorno al suo collo, si limitò a canticchiare sottovoce il verso della ballata che dall'altra parte della sala Cordelia stava interpretando.  
" _Siab do dheòir, do ghaol tha sàbhailt._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Occai, questo è un lavoro basato sui miei personaggi e sulla loro storia, quindi scusate se non ci capite granché. Prima o poi li presenterò per bene, lo giuro ahahah  
> Mo chridhe = mio cuore, Tora è un romanticone di prima categoria e Will adora quando gli mormora frasi dolci in gaelico scozzese  
> Siab do dheòir, do ghaol tha sàbhailt = Wipe your tears, your love is safe; sì, è Tha Mo Ghaol Air Àird A' Chuain da The Brave


End file.
